Opération Olivier
by Sandy Gory
Summary: Katie Bell a toujours eu un faible pour Olivier Dubois... jusqu'à ce qu'il lui brise le coeur. Alors que se passetil quand la belle décide de se venger? Pour le savoir,il va falloir la lire...


**Opération Olivier**

_Chapitre 1:_ _Je me demande…_

**_Disclaimer:_** Absolument rien ne m'appartient. Cet univers est à J.K Rowling (comme si c'était la peine de le rappeler). Cette histoire n'est même pas la mienne. Vous pourrez retrouver l'original en anglais sous le titre de **Operation Oliver** de Christy January.

**_NdT:_**J'ai décidé de traduire cette histoire car je la trouve originale. Du côté français du site, on a surtout des Oli/Marcus. Du côté anglais, ils ont surtout des Oli/Katie. Je trouve que celle-ci est très intéressante parce qu'elle nous montre une nouvelle facette d'Olivier.

De plus, je tiens à signaler que nous n'avons que 2 pages de fictions sur Olivier alors que du côté anglais, il y en a 37! Il serait peut-être temps de rattraper notre retard, non? Alors au boulot!

"Ne pensera-t-il jamais à autre chose qu'au quidditch?" demandai-je à mes deux meilleures amies, Alicia Spinnet et Angélina Johnson.

"Probablement pas" répondit Alicia sans lever les yeux de ses devoirs.

Je faisais une pause sur ma très redoutée dissertation de Potions pour contempler mon capitaine, Olivier Dubois. Comme d'habitude, il était penché sur son bien aimé bouquin de quidditch devant le feu de la Salle Commune, sans prêter la moindre attention aux douzaines d'élèves qui s'affairaient autour de lui.

"Quel dommage" dis-je en claquant mon livre.

"Quoi!", apparemment j'avais fini par capter l'attention d'Angélina.

"Qu'est-ce qui est dommage?" demanda Alicia.

"Olivier. Il est si mignon, et il peut être vraiment sympa quand il ne pense pas aux matchs."

"C'est vrai…" dirent-elles en chœur.

Elles étaient toutes les deux au courant de mon béguin pour Olivier qui prit fin l'année dernière quand j'ai fini par réaliser que ce que j'attendais ne viendrait jamais. Ca a prit une semaine et une quantité de tablettes de chocolat pour me sortir de ma dépression. Ca et aider Fred et George à mettre au point quelques merveilleuses farces destinées aux Serpentards.

"Je me demande" murmura Alicia en se penchant vers nous, "ce que ferait Olivier si une fille lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il l'intéresse?"

"Probablement s'exiler dans les montagnes, ou au moins dans la forêt " pouffa Angélina.

"Ouais, si ça n'a pas de rapport avec un souaffle ou un vif d'or, c'est du chinois pour lui. " Ai-je dit ça avec amertume?

"Ooh- c'est du dépit Katie ?" me taquina Alicia.

"Pas du tout." Ouais, ça avait l'air convaincant.

"N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu as passé l'éponge sur ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière" dit Alicia.

Je réouvrit mon livre. Comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas insister, elles retournèrent également à leur travail. Je peux être convaincante quand j'en ai besoin mais c'est un sujet sur lequel j'étais trop émotive pour m'épancher. Mon esprit dériva sur l'Incident évoqué par Alicia.

A la fin d'un entraînement, l'année dernière, j'avais pris mon temps pour me changer afin de parler à Olivier. J'allais finalement lui demander de sortir avec moi après cinq années de tentatives infructueuses. Tentatives parce qu'il n'a jamais semblé réaliser ce que je faisais.

Après sa sortie des vestiaires, marchant à ses côtés, je lui demandais qui il allait inviter à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end.

"Surement les gars" fut la réponse.

Quand j'insinuais que beaucoup de filles seraient déçues, il ne sembla pas comprendre et il se mit à parler du nouveau batteur de Poufsouffle jusqu'à notre arrivée au château. Je tentais bien de remettre le sujet sur le tapis mais il s'obstinait à parler d'autre chose.

Je suis toujours en colère quand j'y repense. Etait-il stupide? Là-bas je lui ai pratiquement demandé de m'inviter et il voulait parler quidditch? Incroyable.

Je le nierais devant n'importe qui, mais ça fait vraiment mal. Vraiment.

Ce fut donc la fin de mon béguin pour le craquant mais inaccessible Mr.Dubois. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance avec un type comme ça.

Il valait mieux que je me concentre sur les garçons en même année que moi et qui ne semblaient pas immunisés contre mes charmes. En ce qui concerne Olivier, et bien je n'avais vraiment aucune bonne raison de passer avec lui plus de temps qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire.

Mais tout de même…il **était** mignon.

Le commentaire d'Alicia concernant une fille qui révélerait son amour à Olivier m'avait intriguée. Comment réagirait-il? Connaissant Olivier, il paniquerait et se cacherait. Aufond, il était nul en ce qui concerne les filles.

A moins qu'elle ne soit sur un balai.

Alors que je me couchais cette nuit-là, une idée me vint à l'esprit.

Appelle ça un désir de vengeance.

Appelle ça trop de temps passé avec les Weasleys.

Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais à ce moment précis, je décidais de tester ma théorie.

Oh… ça allait être génial.

**Si vous ne laissez pas de review, ce texte contaminera tous vos fichiers. Alors faites le bon choix. Je compte sur vous.**

**Au fait, il y a quelqu'un derrière vous…**

**Vous vous êtes retournés? Non? Dommage…**


End file.
